


Cantaloupes & Turnstiles

by ChainKinnix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam Driver's Joy Division T-Shirt, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Miscommunication, Or kissing, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, THE SMUT, Theatre, Theft, Vague Semblance of a Plot, all their problems could be solved by talking, are cantaloupes sexual?, audio engineers, ben turns up 15 minutes late with starbucks, rey is living her life, the FRUIT, the fluff, they are now!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainKinnix/pseuds/ChainKinnix
Summary: Rey and Ben are bad at flirting. A drunken night ensues. A cantaloupe is there.---When he walked in – ten minutes late, looking entirely unbothered – on the first day of the load out, she quickly rethought her stance on workplace relationships. They locked eyes almost immediately, and she could swear his expression mirrored what must have been her own. A subdued, “Well, aren’t you a nice surprise.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Cantaloupes & Turnstiles

**Author's Note:**

> When I woke up this morning I wasn't expecting to write this but here ya go.

* * *

They had been working on the tear down for three days. The theatre they were loading out was small and they had been given a generous team to get the work done. So generous, in fact, that when their project supervisor called the first meeting, he explained in no uncertain terms that they didn’t need anywhere near the amount of time they had been given.

“Work slowly. Deadass. We’ve got five full days to do a tear down that should take two. We’re paid hourly so for the love of all that is holy, make the work stretch as long as you can.”

Rey enjoyed the work. It was mindless enough, but not so mindless that she felt like she was wasting her time. She liked the team atmosphere, but mostly she liked the fact that she could be given a task and then be left alone to get it done. She had made some friends, but only the ones who made the first move in adopting her introverted self into their little groups. She was happy to keep her head down. She was there to make money; forming lasting relationships with her co-workers wasn’t a priority for her. That is, until she met Ben.

When he walked in – ten minutes late, looking entirely unbothered – on the first day of the load out, she quickly rethought her stance on workplace relationships. They locked eyes almost immediately, and she could swear his expression mirrored what must have been her own. A subdued, “ _Well, aren’t you a nice surprise.”_

Now, three days in, she had found out that his favourite snack is cheese puffs ( _“I can’t even tell you how much the orange fingers are worth it”),_ he had gone to Columbia for business management (“ _It was the densest community of assholes I’ve ever seen in my life”),_ and that she was crushing on him harder than the Mountain crushed Oberyn’s skull.

After work, she had to grab some dog food so she walked in the same direction as him towards his subway stop for the first time all week. Conversation flowed easily, and she tried not to feel a sense of pride that it was _her_ walking with him down the street. She could imagine the thoughts of everyone passing them.

“Goddamn, I sure am jealous of that woman!”

and,

“Man, if only I could find myself a man like that!”

She’s sure that’s what everyone was thinking. 

When they arrived at his subway stop, he gave her an awkward rub on her arm and a muttered, “See you tomorrow,” and she went on her merry way.

The next day, she was pumped and ready to make her move. While he was sat on his phone away from the group, she went up to Poe, her project supervisor. They’d grown fairly close because of the amount of odd jobs Rey picked up for the company. She sat herself down next to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey Poeee?” She asked in a sing-song voice.

“What do you wannttt?” He replied with the same tone.

“Just out of curiosity, what’s Ben’s deal? Is he single?”

Poe stopped typing on his phone and turned to her, giving her his full attention. He gave her a pointed look.

“Whatever for, Rey?”

“No reason! I’m just curious,” she mustered as innocently as possible.

“Mhm. I hate to break it to you, but he has a girlfriend. They’ve been together for like 3 years. Her name’s Kaydel, you would like her.”

Rey tried not to feel too disappointed, telling herself that she had only just met the guy and that it was too soon to have gotten her hopes up. She _tried_ telling herself that, but in reality she handled the situation by avoiding Ben for the rest of the day.

When the team went to lunch and he filled her glass with water from the shared jug before his own, she knew he was just being nice.

When the team got iced coffee that afternoon and he offered her some of his, she knew he was just interested in getting her to try new things.

When he asked her if she was going out with the team for drinks after work, she knew he was just being inclusive.

It went on like that for the last couple days of the tear down. On Friday at 5pm, she clocked out and walked towards her subway stop, pleased with the work she had done and the acquaintances she’d made.

* * *

A month went by and she hadn’t spared Ben much of another thought. Aside from calling her best friend and drunkenly complaining about how all the best men are taken, that is. And aside from finding his Facebook and perusing as much as she could without being friends with him. Sure enough, she was able to see some tagged photos of him from 2018 with a gorgeous blonde woman. A really, irritatingly gorgeous blonde woman. _Okay, so maybe they look fantastic together. Maybe it’s really endearing how her blonde hair contrasts with his black waves. Certainly not that her toothy smile perfectly contrasts with his sombre façade._

She was getting ready for work that night. It was the last show of a musical so her work day technically started at 11pm. They had to get the band equipment out so the next show could begin loading in at 9am the next day. The audio manager ensured her that the work should only take around an hour, but she would be getting paid for four regardless. She threw on a tank top and a pair of jeans with the deepest pockets she could find. Quickly stuffing her Leatherman multi-tool in her front pocket, she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

The tear down went alright; the team she was working with worked quickly and before she knew it, she was out in the lobby at the wrap-party grabbing a plate of pasta at midnight. She mainly lingered around Poe, she knew he wasn’t the type to abandon her for another conversation. Mainly he just knew she was too introverted to talk to anyone else, so he took pity on her.

Eventually she got fed up with the noise, so she went out onto the front steps of the building, sitting down and placing her food on her lap. Not five minutes went by before she heard the door opening again, and felt a figure sitting down next to her.

“Haven’t seen you around for a while,” Ben said from beside her, leaning his arms forward onto his knees and rocking to the side, gently bumping her shoulder.

“Oh, you know, I’ve just been passing the time with my own shenanigans. I can’t let these guys get too used to me working here, don’t want them getting obsessed,” she winked at him, stuffing a bite of pasta into her mouth.

“Everyone’s taking the party to a bar downtown if you’d like to join,” he asked, sounding oddly hopeful. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of her since he sat down, and she was feeling self-conscious about how long it was taking her to finish her mouthful.

She weighed her options. On one hand, she hadn’t gone out in ages and she didn’t have anything to do the next day. Plus, she was still technically getting paid for a few more hours. On the other hand… there was no other hand. She nodded at him enthusiastically.

He laughed and rose to his feet, reaching his hand out to her to help her up. She strode over to the garbage can and tossed her plate away, turning to follow Ben down the street.

The bar was nice, it was one she hadn’t been to before. There was ample seating away from the bar, allowing the cast and crew from the show to spread out. Ben walked up from the bar and took his coat off, draping it over the stool in front of him. The black t-shirt he was wearing was doing him all sorts of favours, hence why she was so concerned with keeping her eyes above his neck at all times. Not that that was any better, his hair had grown down to around his chin. A chin which was dusted in some facial hair that hadn’t been there a month ago. _The man has a girlfriend, keep it together, woman._

“Shots?” He asked her, patting the stool beside him.

“Tequila,” she replied with a grin, sitting down. She was careful not to touch him when she adjusted herself, meaning she very nearly elbowed the stranger behind her.

“Ah, a woman after my own heart,” he beamed, placing their order with the bartender.

Two hours later, they were pretty damn drunk. He had his arm thrown sloppily around her shoulder, leaning into her and telling her some story about how his cousin pushed him into a lake when he was younger.

“I was wearing jeans. Do you know how uncomfortable it is to walk around with drenched jeans? The asshole didn’t even check to see if my phone was in my pocket. It was. Do you think the prick bought me a new one? Of course not! That would have been way too fucking considerate!”

She was having some of the most fun she could remember having in ages. Until he had to go and ask if she wanted to get out of there. Suddenly she remembered that he not only had a girlfriend, but seemed to be flirting with her _despite_ having a girlfriend.

“Mate, no. I should probably head home,” she scoffed, moving to get up off the stool. She was struggling with her balance and begrudgingly put her hand on his shoulder to stabilise herself.

“Oh, uh, alright. I’ll walk you out and get you in a cab. Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?” He stood with her, holding onto her wrist to keep her steady.

“Only if you consider hitting on me when you have a girlfriend ‘wrong.’” She rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the door. A very flabbergasted Benjamin stood gaping at her.

“Wait, what? Who said I had a girlfriend? I haven’t had a girlfriend in ages,” he insisted, grabbing his coat off the stool and putting it on, his eyes never leaving her face.

“What? Yes, you do! You’re with Kaydel, the gorgeous blonde who” – she noticed she had begun to yell and quickly stopped herself, looking around them to check for eavesdroppers – “contrasts perfectly with all your features!”

He stood staring at her for a moment, his mouth hanging open as his brow creased so deeply she suppressed the urge to reach up and smooth it out.

“Okay, I have no idea what any of that was. But I assure you, I don’t have a girlfriend. Kaydel and I broke up like 9 months ago.”

“You broke up,” she clarified.

“We broke up.”

“You don’t have a girlfriend.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Then yes, I would like to get out of here,” she concluded, holding her hand out to him.

He barked out a laugh, his head hanging backwards, exposing his throat. She allowed herself to stare, feeling significantly less guilty for doing so. He slapped her hand aside, throwing his arm back around her shoulders and pulling her against him as they left the bar.

“I’m glad that’s settled, I was about ready to send you some romance bat signal. I had no idea what I had to do to make you aware of how much I was trying to flirt with you.”

She reached her hand up and laced it with the hand he had hanging over her shoulder, turning her body in to beam up at him.

“Meanwhile, I was doing everything in my power not to be too obvious about how much I was staring at you,” she confessed, feeling more confident about how she was feeling about him. She allowed herself the feeling of giddiness she had from the weight of his arm around her, the heat of his body that she could feel through his jacket.

“Wanna grab something to eat? Alcohol always makes me want to snack,” she prodded.

He stared down at her out of the corner of his eye, a grin spreading across his mouth. He looked mischievous, a look that _definitely_ worked for him. He removed his arm from her shoulder and sauntered up to a small corner market with a selection of fruits and vegetables on it.

Without a second thought, he walked up to the stand and picked up a cantaloupe, stuffing it into his jacket.

“Let’s walk this way now,” he uttered, quickly turning down the street and away from the shop.

“Ben!” she whisper-yelled, laughter rising in her throat. She slapped his arm and then grabbed his hand, tugging him behind her as she started running away down the sidewalk.

They ran laughing until they came to a park. It was well past closing time, so all the gates into the park were firmly locked. He handed her the cantaloupe and hoisted himself over the fence, taking it back once he was safely on the other side. Setting it on the ground, he held his hand up to steady her as she pushed herself up and over the fence as well.

Submerged in the darkness of the unlit park, the trees settled across the sky like thick, black clouds. They walked hand in hand to a bench and he sat down first, letting her choose how closely to sit next to him.

She placed her body between him and the arm of the bench, leaning back against it and draping her legs over his lap. She removed her Leatherman multi-tool from her pocket and opened the knife, handing it to him to cut into the melon. She leaned forward, snuggling up closer to his shoulder to watch him pierce the skin. She watched his hands tense and move, enamoured by the way they held the knife firm to slide it across the surface.

When the melon was split, he placed one half on his lap and began to cut chunks out of the half in his hand. He stabbed the tip of the knife into a small cube and held it up to her lips.

She leaned forward, locking her eyes on his as she opened her mouth and took the cantaloupe. Her lips slid over the flat side of the knife as she drew her mouth back, relishing in the flavour of the fruit. His own lips parted and she could see how blown his pupils were in the darkness. His eyes left hers and drifted down to her mouth, watching her lips and further still to her throat, watching as she swallowed the bite.

She could see him place the knife and the cantaloupe down on the bench before his thumb came up to brush away a bit of juice that had formed at the corner of her mouth. She watched as he brought his thumb to his lips and put it on his tongue, tasting the juice.

She kept her eyes on his as she reached up and put her hand on the side of his face, her fingers touching the smooth hairs that framed his temples. In a moment, his hand was on the back of her head and she was being brought towards him, his lips meeting hers.

He tasted like alcohol and fruit and something decidedly _Ben_ as she ran her tongue across his lip, begging to be invited in. He groaned and parted his lips, his tongue rushing out to meet hers as she felt his other hand reach behind her back, pulling her closer against him. She shifted until she was able to adjust her legs, moving so she straddled his lap, letting him pull her flush against his body.

Her other hand reached up and dug itself into his hair, deepening the kiss. She moaned against his mouth before pulling her head up for air, giving him the space he needed to turn his attention to her exposed throat. His hand came down from the back of her head and rested on the side of her neck, keeping her where he wanted her. She raked her fingers through his hair, relishing in the moan she could feel vibrate against her skin when she did.

She could feel him getting hard against her center, a fact which she quickly exploited as she ground as hard as she could against him, seeking friction. He groaned against her throat and pulled her head back down, crushing his mouth against hers and kissing her with an urgency she thought she could only dream of. Her fingers moved down and danced at the bottom of his shirt, dipping under the fabric until she could feel how hot his skin was.

That got his attention and he slowly pulled away from the kiss, staring at her with hooded eyes. His hair was thoroughly mussed and she reached up, running her fingers through it again and watching the way he allowed his head to tilt back with it. Lifting his head back up, he placed one short, sweet, firm kiss on her lips before pulling away again.

“We should have done that sooner,” he noted, his voice deep and raspy. The sound went straight down to her lower stomach and she had to take a shaky breath to focus herself.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you,” he started, peppering kisses along her jaw, “from the first moment I saw you.”

She let out a breathy laugh which quickly morphed into a soft moan at the feeling of his teeth against her skin.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page,” she muttered, allowing her hands to venture further under his shirt, slowly sliding them up his sides. She could feel the taut muscles under his skin and she pressed her fingers into them, her nails barely digging in. She smirked when she felt him shudder beneath her.

“What do you say, you wanna get out of here?” She teased, removing her hands from his sides to push them back into his hair, pulling his face away from her neck so she could look at him. His eyes were almost entirely black, his breath coming through his parted lips in shallow bursts against her cheeks. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

“I really, really do,” he groaned, sliding both of his hands down her back and along her sides, squeezing her hips hard. He kept her firmly planted against his pelvis as he rolled and ground his hips up into hers, eliciting a perverse moan from both of them.

“Fuck, Ben. You keep that up and we’re never going to make it out of the park,” she barely managed out, biting her lip to quiet the moans that kept pouring from her throat.

He leaned forward and bit her bottom lip, tugging it lightly before releasing it and pushing her hips away, letting her move her legs to stand. Once she was upright, he moved his hand down and adjusted his dick in his jeans, clenching his jaw as he tried to control himself so he could get up. Rising, he folded her multi-tool and placed it in his coat pocket, abandoning the cantaloupe that sat on the bench.

“Want to go to mine?” He asked, staring at her with an intensity that should unnerve her. Instead, it made her want to drag his face down to hers and never let it go.

She shook her head, “Mine’s closer, this way,” she grabbed his hand and began to pull him out of the park, only letting go to jump back over the fence.

As they boarded the subway, they stayed standing near the doors. He leaned back against the metal divider and spread his legs, allowing her to step forward into his space. He laced his fingers at the base of her spine, pressing her into him as much as he dared. The car was mostly empty, the commuters around 2am not bothering with anyone else around them. She leaned into him, snaking her arms around his neck to bring herself closer. She lent her head forward and placed her face between his neck and his shoulder, breathing him in. She alternated between kissing his neck and nibbling on it until the subway came to their stop a few minutes later.

She missed his warmth, the feeling of her body pressed against his, the moment they were separated. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked down the street to her apartment, as though he was struggling with the distance between them as much as she was.

By the time they reached her apartment door, her hands were vibrating with anticipation. She had sobered up a while ago, an eager, excited buzzing replaced the alcohol. She opened her door and ushered him inside, watching as he leaned over to untie his boots, her eyes once again drawn to the way his fingers maneuvered around the laces. She toed her own shoes off while she waited.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” She asked a bit awkwardly, trying to put forward the same confidence she had felt in the park.

His head tilted up towards her as he raised his eyebrow, “No, I’m good.”

She nodded and watched as he kicked the boots off and slowly walked over to her, stepping into her space. She had to tilt her head back to keep her eyes trained on his face as she felt his hands slowly grab her hips, giving them a squeeze before sliding up her sides.

“Hi,” he whispered, a smile teasing at his lips. One of his hands came up to gently brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Hi,” she whispered just as gently, rising up on her toes to place one, soft kiss on the side of his neck.

She didn’t have time to settle back onto her feet before he was bringing his lips down to hers, kissing her slowly, deeply, eagerly. She breathed against his mouth before wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back with earnest.

The hand that was left on her side wrapped firmly around her waist, lifting her up in the air and pressing her against him as she wrapped her legs around him. The new angle allowed her to grip his head more securely, keeping his mouth against hers as they built up speed, their tongues twisting together.

“Down the hall, first door on the left,” she mumbled as quickly as she could against his lips and then they were moving. He strode confidently down the hall, her weight on him doing nothing to slow him down. He walked through her open bedroom door until she could feel herself moving downwards, her back making contact with the cool sheets.

She shifted herself so her back was at her pillows, watching as he moved to the foot of the bed. She spread her legs apart and held her arms out to him, expecting him to follow her. Instead, he stayed at the end of the bed, his hair wild and eyes hungry. She could see how flushed his neck was, his arms tense as he stared at her. She felt his eyes roam over her body before he gently shook his head and muttered, _“goddamn.”_

Her laughter filled the room and then he was falling forward, catching himself with his arms on either side of her as he found his place between her legs.

“You’re wearing entirely too much clothing,” he growled, biting at her lower lip.

“Do something about it, then,” she challenged.

Without missing a beat, he sat back and kneeled between her thighs, his fingers finding the edge of her tank top and pulling it over her head as he moved. He tossed it off to the side as his eyes found her chest. It wasn’t her sexiest bra, just a plain black t-shirt bra that was comfortable to work in. But the way he was staring at her made her feel like she was wearing the most expensive fine lace on the market. He ran his hands over her sides, his thumbs grazing the bottom of her breasts as he held her entire ribcage in his palms.

He looked at her then, eyes pleading in a silent question. She nodded her head at him, biting her lip as she felt his hands slide behind her back. When the tightening around her ribs loosened, she quickly shimmied her bra down her arms, tossing it aside to join her shirt.

He locked his eyes on her breasts as soon as they were freed, releasing a shaky breath as he ran his thumb over her right nipple. Her back arched under his touch, and her hands moved to the base of his shirt to pull it off him. He moved accordingly, letting her tug it over his head and throw it aside.

As soon as it was off him, her eyes hungrily tore across his body, trying to take in every line, every mole, every muscle she could see. She ran her hands down his sides and around to his back, scraping her nails across his skin and pulling him closer. He leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers, remaining there for a moment before sliding down and placing hot kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

His hand squeezed at her side as his mouth made its way to her chest, his lips dancing over her skin. He lightly flicked his tongue across her nipple before his mouth engulfed it and he sucked hard, her back arching up into his touch. His fingers pinched her other nipple as a low moan made its way out of her mouth. She could feel his lips turn into a grin against her skin as she snaked her hand into his hair to scrape along his scalp. Her other hand gripped the bicep of the arm holding him upright, feeling the firm muscles under the surface of his skin.

He groaned as he began to move further down, his hands never leaving her skin as he began to kiss along the hem line of her jeans. The excitement coursed through her as she watched his fingers find the button, nodding at him with enthusiasm as he paused to ask another silent question.

“Please, Ben,” she moaned, feeling him unzip her jeans and work them slowly down her hips as if he was unwrapping a present. She bent her knees and spread her legs as soon as they were off her feet, a quiet invitation. He let out a low, slow breath as he went back into position, his mouth venturing further down, until she could feel his breath hot against where she needed him most.

He leaned in and gently bit at her inner thigh, the pressure of his teeth making her wetter by the second. Her hands pulled at his hair, trying to bring his mouth to where she wanted him but he just chuckled lightly and refused to move.

He moved over to her other thigh, once again breathing hot and hard between her legs before he leaned in, grazing the tip of his nose against her clit. The sudden feeling made her jolt, tugging on his hair, eliciting a deep grunt from him and a nip at her thigh in retaliation.

Releasing a soft, breathy laugh, he slowly slid a single finger over her entrance through her underwear, pushing in lightly.

“Fuck, Rey, you’re soaked through,” he breathed, sounding awed. She nearly whined as she looked down at him, the sight of him between her legs overwhelming her. She couldn’t stop her hands from gripping at his hair, the sheets, anything to give her purchase against the feelings he was creating.

His hands reached up and hooked into her underwear, guiding them down her legs, leaning back to slide them all the way off her feet and to the floor. As he looked back to her, she could hear his breath hitch in his throat, his Adam’s apple moving with the low sound he was releasing.

Immediately he was laying back down between her legs, his hands guiding her ankles up and over his shoulders. His fingers reached up, gently parting her folds as he released hot breath over her clit. The temperature change was even more intense without any barrier between them, and she shifted her hips to try to get more friction. He held her steady, his eyes flitting up to meet hers as he opened his mouth and placed one wide, firm lick over her entrance.

Her eyes immediately slammed shut, her back arching off the bed as she released a loud, guttural moan.

“Fuck, Ben, don’t stop,” she pleaded with him, her hands sinking deeper into his hair.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he breathed against her before flicking his tongue over her clit. He alternated between licking and sucking as she felt a finger begin to linger at her entrance, sliding over her but never venturing far inside. As he took his mouth off her, she opened her eyes to look at him and saw him slowly move the tip of his finger inside of her, gathering some of the wetness there before sliding it over her clit, rubbing his thumb over it with vigour.

The new slickness had her moaning even louder until she felt a single long, thick finger slide deeply into her. Her breath stuttered at the sensation, suddenly feeling fuller and not nearly full enough. His mouth found her clit again and he sucked as he moved another finger into her, curling them both up and rubbing them against the spot inside of her.

When she thought she couldn’t moan any louder, he quickly inserted a third finger and started moving them deeply, quickly, until her entire body was shaking against the mattress.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, rightthererightthererightthere,” she whined, feeling herself fall further and further over the edge. His tongue met her clit with earnest as her moved his fingers in and out of her even faster before she fell _hard._ Her orgasm ripped through her like a hurricane, her back lifting off the mattress as her vision whited out. She all but _screamed_ his name, her fingers squeezing a death grip on his hair until she laid completely still on the mattress. Boneless, she saw stars in her vision as he slowly guided her down.

She opened her eyes in time to see him remove his fingers from her and place them in his mouth, moaning at the taste of her. He placed one kiss on her oversensitive clit, causing her to jolt as he kissed his way up her body, leaning over her.

“For the record, I’ve wanted to do that from the first moment I saw you, too,” he growled against her lips. She simply hummed in response, too sated to think as she felt him lick at her nipples.

Soon, she was feeling more herself as she looked down his body to see his dick pressing painfully against the jeans he still had on.

“We need to do something about that,” she cooed, running her fingers down the side of his face.

She gripped her heels around the backs of his thighs and grabbed his shoulders, turning them over so she could straddle his waist. His back hit the bed with a huff, his hair spanning out around him on the pillow. She was wrong, _this_ was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

The new angle let her take in his entire torso as she ran her hands up his stomach to his pecks, squeezing and allowing her nails to dig into the muscles there. It also allowed his hands to slide their way up her body, setting her skin on fire everywhere they touched.

She slowly crawled backwards off of him, unbuttoning and pulling his jeans down as she went. He groaned the second his dick was free from the denim, his hips pressing down into the mattress. She leaned back up and pulled his boxers down his hips, watching as his dick sprang free.

“ _Yes,”_ she whispered, taking in the size of his dick. He chuckled and gripped her upper arm, pulling her up and towards him. She moved to straddle his waist again, her pelvis pressing his dick flat against his stomach as she ground against it. His chuckles faded into a loud moan and her eyes shot to his face. His lips were parted, his head tilted back towards the ceiling, a flush creeping up his neck.

She leaned down to kiss his throat, a tormented sound resonating from it against her lips. She felt his head tilt forward.

“Condom?” He gritted out.

“I have an IUD, I’m clean, are you?”

His eyes opened and he nodded his head, “Yeah. Are you sure?”

“I want to feel you, Ben,” she moaned before sitting back up and gripping her hand around the thick, firm base of his dick.

She lined him up against her entrance as she slowly sank down onto him, the stretch of him inside of her immediately drawing a low moan from her lips. His breath stopped in his throat as his eyes landed on where they were joined, watching as he disappeared inside her. She lowered herself down until she was sitting on his pelvis, slowly rotating her hips to feel him moving inside her.

His breath released and with it came a deep, low moan as his hands found her hips, holding her on top of him.

Once she adjusted to the stretch of him, she began to move, feeling the tug of him sliding in and out of her. “Fuck, Rey, that’s it. Just like that, sweetheart,” his voice deep and resonate in his chest.

As she sped up, his grip on her hips became tighter and his moans grew louder. “Fuck yes, sweetheart, _fuck_ you feel so perfect,” his praises grew faster, more urgent. She sank down onto him harder, relishing in the feeling of bottoming out on top of him, their hips connecting in crude slaps. Her hands slid over his chest, feeling the slick of his sweat there and moaning at the feeling of _all of him._

In one smooth motion, he flipped her over onto her back, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder as he pounded into her even deeper. She screamed again, the new angle meant she felt that much more full and soon she felt herself falling again, moving closer to the edge.

He fucked her into the mattress like she was his saving grace, their moans filling the air as he licked his thumb and began to work it against her clit.

“Ben, don’t stop, yesyesyes,” she couldn’t stop the words from falling from her mouth before she fell over the edge, her orgasm hitting her like a ton of bricks.

He moaned at the sensation before she could feel him pulsing inside her as he came, his movements jerky and unrefined until the only sound that filled the air was their breathing.

He gently let her leg go but she kept it propped up against his side, feeling the warmth of him all over her body. He laid down, next to her but draped himself over her body, still inside of her.

It took several moments before she could speak.

“Why the hell did it take us so long to do that?” she prompted, her voice sounding breathy and unused.

He huffed a laugh at her, moving so he could wrap his arm around her back, pulling her against his chest as he slid out of her.

“You tell me, I was asking to work every chance I could to get near you again,” he confessed, placing a kiss on her temple.

She sighed, content at the feeling of him near her and she reached up to kiss him slowly.

"Just to be clear, we're going to keep doing this, right?"

"I stole a cantaloupe to impress you, so I'd say the odds are pretty good," he teased, squeezing her against him.

Somehow, she swore she could still taste the remnants of cantaloupe on her lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not endorse or encourage the theft of cantaloupes.
> 
> Inspired by a true story 😘


End file.
